The present invention relates to machine enclosures of the type utilized to contain and collect cutting fluids and solid metallic chips and the like spewed about during the course of operation of automatic metal forming machines.
In particular the invention relates to a novel interior wall or panel structure for such an enclosure which is substantially free of offsets, shelves and other undesirable surface irregularities which impede shedding of cutting fluid and flying chips to the bed of the machine for reclaiming or recycling.
The invention also relates to improvements in enclosures of the class described which provide visual inspection, impact resistance, easy access, lightweight, an increased measure of soundproofing as well as retention of cutting fluids and chips.
Prior art enclosures and panel structures over which the present invention is an improvement are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,205,519 and 3,846,951, issued June 25, 1940 to H. E. Eiber et al. and Nov. 12, 1974 to Paull, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,519 shows a wall or panel structure for mounting and securing glass plates or sheets 27 to a network of horizontal and vertical frame members with attendant offsets, shelves and ledges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,951 shows similar structure with glass sheets 13 secured by arrangements of polymeric gasket material creating undesirable interior offsets and setbacks.
Accordingly it is a principal feature of the present invention to provide a novel wall structure incorporated into a machine enclosure affording a smooth, planar interior surface which collects and sheds readily, metal chips and cutting fluids spewed from the machine in virtually all directions.
It is a further feature of the invention to provide a machine enclosure which is impact resistant, transparent, light in weight and accessible.
A further feature is the provision of an enclosure which provides a novel joint structure sealing cutting oils and other fluids within the enclosure for refining and recycling.
A still further feature of the invention is the provision of a machine enclosure which by virtue of its "tightness" affords an increased level of soundproofness.